flutter_starlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisp Event
is the first type of special moth events. During the , players have to catch wisps released by Wisp Mother to get special attraction flowers for event moths. Some time before the start of the , a sleeping Wisp Mother will show up between the leaves next to the incubator and will wake up once the event starts. To get the attraction flowers, you need to catch the wisps, which are released when you tap the ready Wisp Mother. The Wisp Mother is able to spawn wisps every 2 hours, with 3 to 5 wisps spawned each time. To catch them, tap the wisp and tap the net icon at the bottom. Each wisp has a chance to escape from player, which can be negated by spending 20 for a guaranteed catch or buying Golden Wisp Nets, which also guarantee the catch. Each moth requires its own wisp, which will drop a moth specific 10% attraction flower. Every event flower fills all three incubator slots (region, rarity and size) at once, so it is not possible or necessary to place rarity and size flowers. Currently the wisps' colours correspond with moths' rarities: common (white), uncommon (green), rare (blue), epic (purple), legendary (yellow). It's possible to buy specific event attraction flowers right at the attraction flower inventory while the event is active. It's not possible to get them from other usual flower sources like feeding Trevor or Bee Fly. After event is concluded, any remaining event flowers will be converted to honeydew. Tips - First time you launch the game after the start of the event, Wisp Mother will spawn some white wisps - enough for one 100% Common event flower. It seems that these wisps will always be caught. - Apparently, at least one catch is guaranteed per wisp spawn! You can manipulate it by trying to catch less needed wisps first, and if all of them miss, you'll get a guaranteed catch on the last one. Catching a wisp with the net or via decoration ability will count as a catch, however, and will negate this effect. - Event decoration packs usually come with a temporary bonus effect of doubling the wisp spawn, making it 6 to 10 wisps per spawn. Buy the pack once Wisp Mother is ready, so you can immediately benefit from the effect. - There is a number of past decorations that help with the event. Notably, both common and deluxe decorations for Boom set have a Wisp event ability. Paperflower Penjing is a decoration you can buy on a decoration sale, and you can have many of them in your forest. - Hurrying Wisp Mother right after the spawn will cost you 30 . The cost goes down 1 each 4 minutes. Related Special Abilities The following decorations have abilities that can assist in s! * Sweet Thorn; Paperflower Penjing, Deluxe Japanese Camellia, Pomegranate: allow to capture a wisp with 100% success chance (similar to Golden Nets). Side note: Paperflower Penjing can be bought on a Decoration Sale - and so, you can have two or more of them in your forest. * Deluxe Sweet Thorn, Deluxe Spider Flower: duplicates a wisp. * Exclusive Sweet Thorn, Exclusive Golden Crocus: allows to hurry a Wisp Mother. Past Wisp Events * : Yanada * : Boom * : Yokai * : Cuti * : Rosa * : Blossom * : Joya * : Yinhe * : Oog * : Shamash * : Cupid * : Sakura * : Komorebi * : Natsu * : Specter * : Poinsettia * : Vera * : Gaia * : Atlas * : Tempus Category:Events